1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fabrication of parachutes and is directed more particularly to a parachute and method for forming a parachute of round configuration when deployed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fabrication of parachutes having generally round canopies when deployed conventionally includes sewing together of panels 10 in diagonal fashion, as shown in FIG. 1, along panel seams 12, to form triangularly-shaped gores 14. An outboard edge 16 of each gore 14 is straight, rather than curved, but after the edges 16 are rolled to provide a skirt hem 24, and the canopy is deployed, the canopy presents to the eye of an observer a generally circular configuration. The gores 14 are sewn together along main radial seams 18 to form a canopy 20. Suspension lines 22 are secured within the main radial seams 18 and extend from a skirt hem 24 of the canopy 20 toward the apex of the canopy and across a vent area 26 at the apex of the canopy 20 and down the diametrically opposite radial seam 18 to the canopy skirt hem 24 (FIG. 2).
The above method of construction is time consuming and expensive, and contributes to a greater than desirable weight, bulk and pack volume. A parachute referred to in the U.S. Army as a G-12 cargo parachute, made in accordance with the above-described method, includes 2,050 feet of main radial seams 18 in four rows of stitching along their lengths, and 1,072 feet of panel seams 12.
There is thus a need for an improved parachute and parachute forming procedure, the latter being less time-consuming and less expensive, and the former exhibiting less weight, bulk and pack volume than is present in parachutes fabricated in accordance with the conventional procedure.